Sabrina's BFF
by mythany stone
Summary: Sabrina has a new BFF but puck dosen't trust her or her fiance.
1. Dinner With Old Friends

**Hi guys it's me again and I'm really happy because I'm moving! Yeah! Anyway I'm starting this new story because I can't help it I thought of this and then I couldn't stop so here it is**

**SPOV**

"It's been about a year since me and Puck got married and everything is wonderful we're expecting or first child and I couldn't be happier."

DING-DONG!

I closed my journal and walked down stairs to open the door. "It's probably Daphne she loves to visit" I thought, but when I opened the door I saw something that scared me half to death.

"MOTH?" I yelled "SABRINA!" Moth screamed jumping at me but this time she wasn't trying to kill me she was hugging me "it's so good to see you" Moth said "umm, wait i-i thought you hated me" I replied pulling Moth off me "oh, that, well, I only hated you because I thought you stole my one true love, but guess what "Moth said quickly "ummmmmmmm." Was all I could say "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" she exploded.

"Oh, wow Moth that's-that's wonderful, d-do you want to come in" I asked a little scared "oh, sure" she replied. I made us some coffee and it was then that I learned that Moth had changed and she even invited me and Puck to meet her fiancé over dinner.

"That sounds wonderful Moth I would love to come, but Puck I-um don't- ""its ok he just needs a little convincing" Moth said interrupting me. Just then Puck's car pulled up in the driveway.

"speak of the devil" I said "and the devil shall appear" Moth added, me and Moth started laughing hysterically "Sabrina, I'm-" Puck stopped when he saw Moth "hi, honey we were just-" I started "stay behind me Sabrina" Puck said jumping in front of me "Puck it's fine" I said standing next to him "but-but she's" he said looking at me like I grew second head "_she_ is now a family friend, a family friend that invited us to have dinner with her _**fiancé**_ " I said "but-but' he stuttered "no buts we're going to that dinner" I said "fine, I'll be in my room" he replied stomping off like a little kid.

"sorry, he still acts like a little kid" I said completely embarrassed, Moth had this weird expression on her face like she was trying to see through me "you haven't told me something" Moth said "what are you talking about?" I asked hoping I wouldn't have to tell her "I've got it!" she yelled, oh no "your hair is strait, it looks really good" she said, good she doesn't know "oh, and your pregnant" she added.

"Did you really think you could hide it from me, well, have one thing to tell you" she said in a very scary voice "she's gonna kill me" I thought "CONGRATULATIONS!" She yelled hugging me and almost making my ear drums explode" ok maybe she was going to kill my ear drums but that was it.

'Well, it's getting late and I better get home' Moth said getting her purse "see you tomorrow night" I said waving. Moth left and I had to do the hardest thing ever get Puck to meet Moth's fiancé.

**The next day**

"Puck come on" I yelled "were going to be late"

"Good" Puck replied we got in the car and drove to Moth's house " here we are" I said " are you sure" Puck said "I think this is the wrong house"

"Puck, I know it's the right house because Moth is coming out to meet us" I said opening the car door "Puck, Sabrina, I'm so happy you two could make it" Moth said hugging me "thank you for inviting us over" I said walking with Moth to the house.

"how did you get him to come " Moth asked opening the door " I promised him his body weight in chocolate" I replied laughing, but when I walked in I couldn't be leave what I saw "Puck, Sabrina, meet my fiancé-" "that's your fiancé! " me and Puck yelled cutting Moth off.

**There is a poll on my account choosing who Moth's** **fiancé will be please vote because if you don't vote I can't update and if you people have any suggestions then please PM me, also for the disney song challenge the newest chapter will have disney song that some people don't think is disney but is in fact disney, anyway, guess which song i'm doing and put it in a review and if you get it right i'll give you a shout out on my story and on my youtube channel "The Random Sisters Grimm" so please REVIEW **

**Or Moth with scream and hug you.**


	2. moth's fiance

**Thank you guys for voting (kinda) and we will now see who Moth's fiancé is**

**Also this is part 3 of my 4 part b- day gift for sistersgrimmlover12 **

**SPOV**

I couldn't believe it me and Moth were now sisters (kinda)

"Hi, guy's" musteredseed said "I can't believe this, my own brother would marry this monster" Puck said "we are repulsed, right Sabrina, Sabrina?" I wasn't paying attention I was busy telling Moth I was happy for her "I am so happy, now we're sisters" Moth said hugging me "I know I'm so excited" I replied

**2 hours later**

"We should all go to this musical I heard about" Moth said "what is the name of it?" I asked "wicked, I heard it's about how the wicked witch turned evil" Moth replied " that sounds like fun, we would love to go " I said smiling "great, then it's settled" Moth said "well, see you tomorrow" I said walking out with Puck " ok, have a great night" Moth said " you to" I called.

**MPOV**

"Ok, Peter there gone you can change back " I said "great, I hate acting like that idiot's brother" Peter said changing back "I know but you'll only have to do it for a little while longer and then you'll have Sabrina and I'll have Puck " I said smiling.

**The next day**

**SPOV**

"Puck are you ready!" I called trying to get my earring on "yes, dear!" he called back "well let's go" I said

We got to the theater and Moth and musteredseed were waiting for us " you're here lets go" Moth said grabbing my arm and pulling me into the theater we found our seats and waited for the show to start. About half way through the play I had to go to the bath room. I started to check my makeup in the mirror and I saw musteredseed walk in "oh, hi musteredseed this is the girls bathroom" I said "oh, I know" he said he turned and locked the door "what are you doing musteredseed?" I asked worried "please don't call me musteredseed, call me Peter, Peter pan" he mumbled some words and I saw his skin bubble and soon I wasn't looking at musteredseed I was looking at Peter pan " ta-da" he said "now, if you don't mind your coming with me"

**PPOV**

"Sabrina has been in the bath room for about 30 minutes, I'm going to go check on her" I said standing up "wait, you're going to miss this part" Moth said "I'll be back soon" I said I walked to the bath room and tried to open the door but it was locked "Sabrina" I called knocking on the door "open the door" inside I heard a muffled scream I made sure no one was looking and kicked down the door, inside I saw Peter holding Sabrina and he was kissing her, he looked up and smiled " say good bye to your wife Puck" Peter said, and with a puff of smoke Sabrina and Peter were gone but I could still hear Sabrina screaming.

**Muahahahaha I'm so evil it's a big cliff hanger, did you guys really think moth would stop being crazy ha-ha never, any way I hope you guys like this and once again happy b-day to sistersgrimmlover12**


	3. Another Fiance!

**Hi guys I'm soooooooo sorry I was at space camp for a week and I couldn't write but I'm back so here it is.**

**ppov**

"moth" i said walking back to the seat "I need to talk to you" "puck, what's wrong?" moth asked, getting up, I took her by the wrist and dragged her outside "Sabrina got kidnapped and I think you had something to do with it" I said , moth's eyes were huge and she was looking out into space "moth?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face, suddenly she fell to the ground "moth?!" I said "what just happened?"

**Spov**

"Sabrina, Sabrina, Sabrina." "what puck I'm sleeping " I said rolling over but then I noticed something that wasn't puck's voice, I jumped up and screamed I was staring at peter pan "good morning darling" he said "what are you doing here" I asked "what do you mean?" he asked "I live here" I looked around and saw the whole room was made of trees "what do you want" I asked getting up "you" he said I was shocked I stood up at ran, the place was like a maze and I could hear him yelling "sabrina come back" but I kept running I ran into a room and tried to find the exit but I was attacked by young boys "LET ME GO!" I screamed "sabrina, I you've meet the lost boys " peter said "boys, be nice and take her to the dungeon I don't want my bride getting cold feet" peter said , the boys dragged me into the dungeon and locked me up "no!" I yelled pounding on the wooden door " Sabrina?" a man said behind me I turned around and gasped "you"

**Ppov**

"moth wake up" I said looking shaking her "SABRINA!" moth yelled jumping up "what?" I asked looking at her she was crying "peter took Sabrina" moth sobbed "I know and you helped him" I said glaring at her "I didn't want to, after me and Sabrina made the dinner plans I went home and saw him sitting in my living room and he took my husband" moth sobbed "HE TOOK MY BROTHER!" puck yelled "no I didn't marry your brother he just wanted to make you think I did but anyway he told me if I helped him trick you he wouldn't kill my husband but I told him I couldn't do that so he put me under a spell and now Sabrina is gone all because of me" moth wailed putting her head in her knees "moth you couldn't have done anything" I said "but there is one thing I need to know" "what's that?" she mumbled "who is your husband?" I asked.

**DUN. DUN. DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. SORRY GUYS BUT I HAD TO STOP THERE WHY AM I STILL TYPING IN ALL CAPS I DON'T KNOW**

**-MYTHANY**


End file.
